vldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Keith
Keith — jest obecnym Czerwonym Paladynem, który pilotuje Czerwonego Lwa Voltrona. W przeszłości był sierotąVoltron: Legendary Defender oficjalna strona, który stał się wysoce wyszkolonym i obiecującym kadetem pilotażowym w szkole Galaxy Garrison, zanim został z niej wydalony z powodu jego "dyscypliny" i zachowania. Chłopak poważny i niezbyt dowcipny, jest także samotnikiem i buntownikiem z natury. Wycofał się na pustynię, szukając celu, a tym samym poczuł energię emitowaną przez Niebieskiego Lwa. Pozostał tam i badał znajdujące się w pobliżu jaskinie pełne rzeźb lwów. Chłopak nagle pojawia się w miejscu katastrofy powrotnej Shiro na Ziemię, rok po rzekomym niepowodzeniu misji Kerberos. Razem z Lance'm, Hunkiem i Pidge ratują Shiro z militari Garrison'a. Ich późniejsze odkrywanie czym jest Niebieski Lew wywołuje wydarzenia prowadzące do powrotu Voltrona. Rozpoczyna się nowy etap życia Keith'a jako Paladyn walczący z Imperium Galry. Po jakimś czasie odkrył, że jest jednym z Galran, i że jest powiązany z frakcją rebeliantów walczących przeciwko Imperium, zwaną Blade of Marmora . Keith przejął dowodzenie drużyną i pilotowanie Czarnego Lwa po tajemniczym zniknięciu Shiro. Wygląd Normalnie Keith jest chudym, starszym nastolatkiem o bladej skórze, czarnych włosach, dość grubych brwiach i niebiesko-szarych oczach, które wydają się purpurowe w pewnym oświetleniu. Fryzurę Keith'a opisuje się jako tzw. mulletMullet - po polsku fryzura ta ma nazwę czeski piłkarz. . Ma nierówne pasemka, z których grzywka pada na lewą stronę, krótsze są nad oczami, a dłuższe zawijają się przy policzkach. Resztki włosów docierają do jego karku, które zwykle spoczywają na wierzchołku kołnierza kurtki lub zbroi Paladyna. Dwa pasemka włosów wystają ponad jego głowę. Z Paladynów Drużyny Voltron Keith jest drugą najniższą osobą, przerasta swoim wzrostem Pidge . Kiedy nie jest w zbroi, chłopak zakłada szarą, przylegającą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem pod czerwoną, krótką kurtką. Rękawy ma podwinięte, odsłaniając ich biały kolor. Kołnierz od kurtki stoi prosto. Z przodu, na materiale są dwa żółte prostokąty na klatce piersiowej. Rękawiczki Keith'a nie mają palców i oprócz tego odsłaniają część dłoni nad nadgarstkami. Do niższego tułowia przyczepiony jest brązowy pas z jasnymi "torebkami" po obydwóch stronach jego bioder. Do pasa przyczepione jest ostrze z symbolem Blade of Marmora, schowane w pochwę, ułatwiającą szybkie wyciągnięcie narzędzia. Ostrze to dodatkowo często jest owinięte w tkaninę. Keith nosi czarne spodnie, w które wkłada swoją koszulkę. Jego buty są białe, z czarnymi i czerwonymi akcentami. Sięgają poza kostki. Paladyn Strój Paladyna chłopaka wyglądem przypomina inne zbroje z jego drużyny. Strój Strażnika Ognia ma czerwone akcenty, co także pasuje do koloru lwa Keith'a. Osobowość Normalnie powściągliwy, cichy i ostrożny, Keith potrafi też odpowiadać sarkazmem przez co tępi zbędne komentarze. Ma tendencję do faworyzowania swoich instynktów i działać niezależnie od innych, nie zwracając przy tym uwagi na wielkość niebezpieczeństwa i zdanie innych. Jego bojowe instynkty, jeśli sytuacja jest poważna lub ryzyko jej nie jest znane, podlegają ostrożności, obserwacji i infiltracji . Choć ugruntowany i logiczny myśliciel jest podatny na dobre uczucia, to jego buntownicza i impulsywna natura prowadzi go do stracenia własnej frustracji, temperamentu i pragnienia pokonania Imperium Galry, czyniąc go argumentacyjnym, jeśli zostanie sprowokowany i wieży, że jest to najlepszy sposób działania. Nie jest zbyt pewny siebie, ale zdaje sobie sprawę z jego umiejętności i mocnych stron . Keith zajął się Czerwonym Lwem w ekstremalnych warunkach, co zaskoczyło i zakłopotało pozostałych członków drużny. Wykazywał niepohamowany gniew, emocjonalną niestabilność i bezwzględność w dążeniu do pokonania Imperium . Keith dużą wartość opiera na misji zespołu w ratowaniu wszechświata, że czasami jego zachowanie wywołuje konflikt między innymi Paladynami, co sprawia, że wydaje się dla nich chłodny i samolubny. To w połączeniu z jego temperamentem sprawiło, że nie otwarł się stuprocentowo dla nikogo w drużynie i nie dał się całkowicie poznać. Nie ujawnił prawie żadnych informacji o sobie - choć chłopak niezbyt wiele wie o swojej przeszłości. Keith nie tylko dużą wartość opiera na misjach, ale także na jego przyjaciołach z drużyny. To sprawia, że jego kontakty z nimi zawsze się utrzymują, nie zwracając uwagi na daną sytuację. Nie chce opuszczać drużyny, nawet, jeśli by to było dobre dla innych Paladynów . Keith jest bardzo zadowolony z dobrego samopoczucia zespołu i obiecuje, że będzie chronił lub pomści jego załogę w razie potrzeby , nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to, że naraża swoje życie, a te cechy "przyciągają" go jeszcze bardziej do Czerwonego Lwa. Pomimo swojej powagi, chłopak nie potrafi być takim przed dłuższy czas i potrafi rozluźnić się oraz cieszyć się dobrą zabawą, chętnie angażując się lub znosząc niektóre z figlarnych zachowań drużyny . Poczucie dobrobytu i zła podważane są przez jego podejrzenia i teorie związane z jego dziedzictwem Galry za pomocą ostrza Marmory, co pokazuje, że boi się stracić drużynę i zdesperowanie dąży do jak najszybszego poznania prawdy o sobie. Chętnie odstawia na bok jego egoistyczne zagrania, by poznać prawdę, wypełniając swoje obowiązki jako Paladyn . Potrafi zaakceptować fakt swojej drugiej osobowości i nie obwinia o to Allury, natomiast bierze do siebie jej słowa i to, jak bardzo pasuje do Drużyny Voltron. Akceptacja Keith'a polegająca na tym, że wszystko nie jest czarno-białe sprawia, że zdobył szacunek rebeliantów, takich jak Ulaz i Thace, którzy poświęcają się, aby pokonać Zarkona . Oczywiste jest, że Keith ma olbrzymie poczucie sprawiedliwości, bezinteresowności i pragnienie walki razem ze swoją drużyną, aby światło zabłysło w tych najcięższych i najciemniejszych czasach dla wszechświata pomimo tego, jak duże może być niebezpieczeństwo. Umiejętności Jako Paladyn, Bayard Keith'a przybiera formę długiego kataru''Katar'' - typ broni białej wywodzącej się z Indii i używanej do zadawania szybkich, niespodziewanych pchnięć; dawniej używany w walce szczególnie na bliskie odległości., który specjalizuje się w walce bliskiej, a on jest w tym typie walki bardzo dobry. Broń ta także zamienia się w katar, gdy używa Czarnego Bayarda, tylko ma inny kolor. Podobnie jak u innych Paladynów, jego zbroja umożliwia mu utworzenie tarczy energetycznej do obrony i zawiera odrzutowy plecak na krótkotrwały lot. Siła Keith'a polega głównie na zwinności, szybkości i ufności w jego instynktach. Styl walki jest badziej galrański niż ludzki. Jego statystyki zwinności są oficjalnie najwyższe. Jest w stanie kilkoma szybkimi ruchami i w krótkim czasie powalić techników z Garisson'a. Nawet w obliczu potężnego wroga, Keith ma niezmienną determinację, dąży, żeby wygrać bez względu na obrażenia, co może wywołać duży gniew w nim, który może obudzić nowe umiejętności w jego lwie. Czasami Keith ucieka z pola walki, robi to tylko, gdy nie ma pojęcia o sytuacji i czuje się naprawdę kiepsko . Jest chętny do walki z potężnym Zarkonem, nie zwracając uwagi na różnice w mocach/umiejętnościach i statystykach walki pomiędzy nimi . Podczas pobytu w Galaxy Garrison, Keith był uważanym za najlepszego pilota swojej generaji. Potrafi latać bezpiecznie nawet w gęstym polu asteroid; Keith jest w stanie pilotować maszynę przepełnioną pasażerami z dużą prędkością, bezpiecznie wystartować z dużą prędkością i wylądować, nie robiąc przy tym nikomu krzywdy. Udowodnił również, że zna materiały wybuchowe i taktykę partyzancką. Zastosował to podczas ratowania Shiro . Co ciekawe jego dziedzictwo Galry pozwala mu łączyć się z technologią Galran, dzięki czemu może otwierać zamknięte drzwi w galrańskich budowlach i uruchamiać komputery Galry; inni Paladyni muszą do tego używać sztucznej ręki Shiro lub rąk robotów z Imperium. Inną postacią nie-Galrą widzianą z tą zdolnością jest Allura . Keith wykorzystuje także nóż Marmory z podwójnym ostrzem. Oprócz tego, posiadając krew Galry może spowodować, że jego broń zmieni się w dłuższy, lekko zakrzywiony miecz . Użył obu tych form ostrza do bliskiej walki. Choć instynkt Keith'a pozwala mu szybko reagować, to jest on bardziej podatny na ataki z zaskoczenia . Kiedy Keith jest w stanie ochłonąć, jest niezwykle pomysłowy w aktualnym otoczeniu i potrafi wykonać imponujące ruchy . Ciekawostki *Pełna nazwa Keith'a nie została ujawniona. *Wiek chłopaka był podawany jako "starszy nastolatek". W końcu jednak opublikowano informację w książce The Paladin's Handbook, że ma 18 lat. *Keith lubi wychodzić na zewnątrz z powodu tego, jak cicha jest natura . *Keith jest jedyną znaną postacią, która ma związek z więcej niż tylko jednym lwem. Na początku poczuł energię od Niebieskiego Lwa, aktualnie pilotuje Czerwonego Lwa, a także Czarnego, gdy zastępuje Shiro . *Keith może być oburęczny, gdy zmienia Bayard'a i tarczę równocześnie pomiędzy jego obydwoma ramionami . *Keith jest Galrą . Chociaż jego wizja ukazuje, że matka była Galranką, a ojciec człowiekiem, to jego natura i wygląd są w pełni ludzkie. Z racji takiej, że od najmłodszych lat był sierotą, nie wiadomo, czy ta wizja ukazuje jego prawdziwego ojca, czy też tego przybranego. *Należy zauważyć, że chociaż chłopak powraca do normy dzięki uzdrawiającej mocy Kwintesencji, to ręka Keith'a staje się dziwnie przebarwiona i w fioletowo-szare wzory, gdy jest raniony przez czarną magię Galry . *W rankingu wzrostów Corana od 1 do 5 (od najmniejszego do najwyższego), Lauren Montgomery potwierdziła fakt, że Keith jest "Czwórką" Lauren odpowiada na host Let's Voltron na Twitterze.. *Keith wzorowany jest na Keith'cie z poprzednich serii Voltron, który z kolei opierał się na postaci Akiry Kogane z Beast King GoLion. Przypisy Nawigacja Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Galaxy Garrison Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Paladyni Kategoria:Drużyna Voltron